


I'd Use Up All My Oxygen To Kiss You

by AstridRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :(, Angst, Astronaut AU, Because it's me, Drarry, From a prompt, Harry and Draco are rivals, M/M, Muggle AU, One-Shot, Rivals to Lovers, Space AU, Time - Freeform, XD, angsty, but of course there's a little twist, but we all know what happens, drarry endgame, kind of open ended ending, kinda sad, mentioned character(s) death, no wizards here, on tumblr, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: Prompt: The absoluteness of the silence confirmed Draco’s suspicions - the computers were down. Leaving him and Harry stranded in space halfway between Pluto & Earth. To make matters worse the oxygen is running out fast.Summary: Draco wasn't happy to go on the longest ever mission with Harry Potter, but when both of them are stuck in a sticky situation, they have to work together to wonder: is all this worth it in the end?





	I'd Use Up All My Oxygen To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little one-shot for the prompt said in the summary made by @drarry-prompt-zone on Tumblr! All credit for the prompt goes to them, and this is just me writing it. 
> 
> Of course, y'all know me well enough to know that I always add in a little twist to any prompts or requests I decide to do, this is a Space AU but not a happy ending...I guess...Drarry is endgame though!
> 
> Also: I KNOW it takes about 9.5 years to go from Earth to Pluto but in order to accommodate the prompt and my idea I just shortened the time a bit to like...10 months? I hope it won't affect any readers but I doubt Harry and Draco would still hate each other after being in close proximity for 9 years.

They were halfway to Pluto when an ominous groaning noise made Draco look up to the rounded ceiling of their spaceship. A weird creaking noise overlapped the sound of static coming from the smaller computers, all of a sudden there was a loud sound and the static stopped. 

It was dead silent except for the snores from his partner. Draco waited, leaning forward with his heart pounding and pressed any key on the headset he wore, even when he slept. 

"Hello?" He called, his voice abnormally loud in the unexpected silence. There was no reply, it was like his radio wasn't working at all. Draco turned to his companion and shook him roughly. 

"Wake up, Potter! Something's wrong, goddamit why do you sleep like the fucking dead, you moron?"

Potter jerked up after Draco's hand connected to his cheek. Blearily, he clasped his cheek as if checking to see if it was still intact before looking at Draco in shock. 

"Did you just slap me?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "we have bigger problems, you idiot, the computers are down back at the station!" 

Potter blinked at Draco before testing his own headset. Draco sighed impatiently as Potter did the exact same thing he did just five seconds ago. 

"Finished testing?" He snarked once he saw that Potter was done and had instead started blinking owlishly at him. Draco sighed again, did this man only know how to blink?

 "We have no signal, or way of communication?" Potter asked faintly, Draco wanted to shove the man, how on earth did Harry Potter end up being the Golden Boy of NASA? His mental state was more of a rock. 

"Yes Potter," Draco said, speaking slowly as if he was talking to a particularly small child. 

Potter's eyes immediately flicked to the oxygen timer attached to the connecting wall of the side and ceiling of their spaceship. Draco looked too and nearly choked. 

**30:45**

"Thirty minutes of oxygen?" Draco would've had a heart attack if he wasn't frantically looking everywhere for something, _anything_ to help them raise the time they had before there would be no oxygen left. He could already feel the pressure building at his temples and the sudden hotness of the spaceship in the air around him. 

 He desperately flicked switches and pounded on the button that would result in their emergency intercom to the station when he got no response, Draco's breathing started getting heavier. He looked at the timer again. 

**28:09**

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Draco shouted at a strangely quiet Potter who was watching him freak out with a blank expression. 

"What's there to do, Malfoy?" Potter asked leaning back slightly on his chair, "we're stuck in the middle of space with no way of escape, our oxygen is running out fast and you freaking out isn't gonna do anything helpful except losing your oxygen quicker."

Draco paused and considered that, out of the two of them, he had always prided himself on being the sensible one, but here was Potter advising him to basically shut the fuck up and just die?

"Let's talk," Potter said peacefully before Draco could utter an indignant retort. 

"Talk?" Draco sputtered almost choking on his spit, they were going to die in less than twenty-five minutes and Potter wanted to _talk_ like they were buddies on a picnic? "What the bloody hell are you on, Potter?"

"I mean, we're gonna die anyway, might as well get some things off our chest and die peacefully," Harry said simply. Draco stared at the other man with disbelieving eyes, is this guy seriously willing to just drop everything and accept death? What happened to the brave Golden Boy Draco had known since childhood?

"Why are you this-this...lenient, Potter? What happened to always die on your feet?" 

"Can't technically do that, cause I'm sitting," Potter shot back but with less heat than at the beginning of their mission four months ago. His eyes seemed more playful now and not as annoyed by Draco. The blond didn't know what to do with that piece of information. He was already on pins and needles when Robards, their head of the station, had ordered Harry Potter, Draco's biggest rival and secret crush, to go on the mission to Pluto with him. Draco had argued but when Robards shot him that look that said _'do this mission or you're gone'_ Draco had shut up. 

"Besides," Potter continued pointing to the timer, "I plan on using the twenty minutes I have left to get some secrets out of you," he wiggled his eyebrows and Draco fought not to laugh, a small smile must have made its way across his face because Potter beamed back.

**15:05**

Draco felt his breathing grow shorter and more erratic, he had finally stopped fumbling around the spaceship and took Potter's advice. He slumped farther into his chair and glanced at Potter who was now resting his head contently against the wall of the spaceship. 

"I thought you wanted to talk, Potter," 

"I did, did you want to go on this mission with me?"

Draco laughed, "that's a no brainer, of course not!" He felt a sliver of regret the moment the words were out of his mouth. 

"I asked Robards to make me go on this mission with you."

The words were said so quietly that Draco almost didn't hear it, but when he did, he whipped his head around to face Harry so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash.

 "You what?"

 Potter sighed, "see this is why I didn't want to tell you this, I thought I could tell you later."

"When? Like in the afterlife?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know we would end up dying, Draco? I wanted to go with you because-"

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Potter's sudden silence, "because what?"

"Nothing," Potter said quickly before changing the subject, "Harry."

"What?"

"Call me Harry, I called you Draco, it's only fair for you to return the gesture."

"I will do no such thing! I never told you to call me Draco."

Harry peeked up at Draco through his dark fringe, Draco resisted the urge to run his hand through the soft looking hair and fix it up. "What's the point anyway, Draco? We're gonna die anyways in twelve minutes."

Draco was beyond the point of panicking whenever he heard Potter mention their rapidly decreasing oxygen.

"Fine, Harry."

**10:41**

 "So this is it huh? End of the line," both men were now gazing out the small window at the deep black void all around them when Harry took a deep breath. 

"Stop wasting precious oxygen, Pot-Harry. We only have ten minutes worth of it."

Harry mumbled something under his breath and Draco sharply looked up into the now glazed green eyes of his rival and crush. 

"What was that?"

"I said," Harry looked a bit uncomfortable but when Draco raised an expectant eyebrow, he plowed on determinedly, "I said, I would use up all the oxygen I have left just to kiss you."

 Draco's breath caught and he nearly choked again, Pott-Harry always left him wrong-footed in everything he did and it annoyed him greatly, but of course, Draco wasn't considered competitive for no reason. 

"Well, then why don't you do it, Harry?"

This time it was Harry's turn to choke and Draco carefully met the still vibrant emerald orbs, even when both of them were literally inhaling for air, both he and Harry met each other's gaze and held it, both looking for something although neither of them knew what. Harry licked his lips nervously and looked at the timer.

**6:19**

"Six minutes Harry, make it count," Draco barely breathed making Harry gulp and his eyes flicked minutely to Draco's lips before meeting the mercury grey eyes. Draco crossed his arms, if he died, he wanted to have just one kiss from his crush before he did. 

"What? Scared Potter?"

Harry's eyes hardened and he smirked, even with his heaving chest that was moving just as fast as Draco's. "You wish, Malfoy."

Both men surged forward at the same time and met each other in the middle, their lips molding into one in a desperate and hungry kiss. A kiss of regret to not have done this sooner, a kiss of not 'goodbye' but of 'see you later.' Draco knew that he and Harry will see each other and finish what they started, he just didn't know where. He clutched Harry closer to him and felt the other man do the same to him. Wherever they ended up, at least they had each other. 

Dimly, through hazy senses Draco heard the loud beep of the timer, he didn't need to look over to see what that meant, not that he had the strength to, but the weakness in his limbs and his permanent loss of breath were already an answer. 

**00:00**

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I had to make it realistic too! So this had to happen...well at least in my opinion :)  
> Angsty and sad but at least they got to kiss!
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
